Chemistry
by celticgina
Summary: What happens when two members of the team finally give in to the chemistry between them.  Final Chapter...even more M  please review?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I once commented in a review that I wish someone would just lock these two in a room until they gave into the chemistry. I hope it's not too contrived. I wrote this a while ago and only just now felt comfortable or crazy enough to begin posting it. Even though I seriously love the writing on this board, I have only dipped my toe in the CM waters twice myself. So, gentle readers, this is a round about way of begging you all to be kind.**

**This chapter is not too steamy, but it will seriously earn the M rating as we go forward. You have been warned or teased, as you may take that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh the places I would go with my very own Hotch! Alas, I own my fevered imaginings only.**

**CHEMISTRY – Chapter 1**

Aaron Hotchner pinned the hapless clerk with a steely glare. The unfortunate object of his anger was helpless, like a bug stuck on a pin. He had no control.

"I am sorry sir, but with the road closing, there really is only one cabin left. It happens here every 4 or 5 years. And we know it will take some time to open. Your best bet is to settle in until then. I really would love to help the FBI, but there is nothing I can do"

He held out the last two keys for Cabin 13 and tried not to let his hand shake. Hopefully, he could not be locked up for not forcing someone else out to accommodate the FBI, could he? Melvin Cleary wasn't the brightest of lights and the tall man with the scary eyes was beginning to make him doubt what they could do.

"Oh for God's sake, Hotch! Stop glowering at the man."

The pretty lady with the dark eyes smiled gently at him and grabbed one of the keys out of the man's hands. She looked at the key number and smiled larger.

"13? We are in cabin 13? Well that's just perfect. It's almost a theme for this whole investigation. You can stay here and try to terrify him if you want, but I am tired and want to change. Thank God we didn't send our Go bags with the rest of the team. What about food? Where can we eat?"

Melvin was torn between avoiding the angry stare of the man and being transfixed by the smile of the pretty woman. The jangle of the keys pulled him out of his reverie.

"Aunt Julia's has great food and she stays open late, when the road is being cleared. That way the men working can eat and continue on."

"How long does it normally take to clear the road?"

"Well sir, it used to take a long time. But now, we got some more modern machinery. So once the mudslide danger is for sure past, it won't take but a day or two. Of course that's if no major boulders have come down too."

"Day or two?"

"Yes sir!" Melvin was very proud of how far the town of Cliff Springs, had come. "Last time this happened, people were stuck for 2 weeks. Now you should be out within a week, I expect"

He was surprised to see the two agents didn't share his enthusiasm for the progress that had been made.

"There is no other way out of town?"

"Nope. There was some talk at one time about making another roadway, but that was just too expensive."

"And we have no cell service."

"No sir. They are talking about building one of those cell towers soon, though" He said it in the hopes that would stop him from being so angry. "We have regular phones here in all the cabins"

Cabin 13 was not as dismal as they had imagined. In fact, the clearly handmade curtains and quilt on the one bed made it look almost homey. But there was the problem. One bed. There was a small sofa, a big comfy chair, TV, small kitchenette and tiny table, but only one bed. Both Emily and Aaron noted this with similar reactions inwardly. Outwardly, they both remained calm.

Typically, Emily made a light joke.

"Well, isn't this cozy? Here we are home sweet home for the next almost week."

Hotch's mouth went dry at the thought of being forced to share a bed with Emily Prentiss for almost a week. He had a hard enough time controlling his feelings and body around her in professional setting. This would be torture.

"I better call in and let them know our status. It was bad enough the lead we chased was useless. At least we can let them know how to contact us so we can help on the case. I am pretty sure internet access is limited as well. Maybe we can arrange with the LEO to use theirs?"

"Yes, call in. But we stopped at that station, remember? Their computers were still running WINDOWS 95. I think their server will be anything but secure. Unless Garcia can remote access it and work some magic."

"I hadn't even noticed. I have to call Jessica about Jack as well."

Emily's face sobered at that. "Of course, you get going on that. I am taking advantage of this little break in the rain to get some hot food and some things we can make here in the kitchenette. I get the impression we might need to camp here a bit"

She left the room without noticing Aaron's eyes watching her. She never saw, never noticed. Considering she was a profiler and the most sensitive to the rest of the team, he was always surprised at that. He picked up the phone and started on the calls.

Emily could have kicked herself. There she was feeling a little gleeful about having Hotch to herself and the poor man was probably frantic about his son. She needed to get her feelings for Aaron under control. He had no interest in her at all. She could imagine making the ultimate fool of herself here. Food and some essentials she could handle. Everything else was about self control.

**Ok, this is the part where you are kind and I try to figure out how to break up the next portion of this thing. My story bunnies crave chocolate and reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and alerted. It's a nice welcome to a board full of talent! We are getting steamier here. Please let me know what you think? I am trying not to be too OOC with this, but we all know it would take some leap for any of this to happen!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Decorations that need to be taken down, but not these characters...**

**CHEMISTRY - 2**

By the time she returned with supplies, and some hot meals, she was calmer. She could do this. Oh crap! He had taken off his tie and shirt and was wearing his t-shirt. She was right. Those oh so respectable suits he wore were hiding a killer body. He was bigger somehow in less fabric. The little vee in the neck of the t-shirt hinted at dark curly hair to tickle her…stop it Emily! To hide her blush, she started talking quickly.

"I got a couple of hot meals for now and some things that can be heated in that little microwave. I also picked up some food to eat in the morning. The locals have explained that until the rain really stops, they can't do anything substantive about the road. And trying to even see in the rain, as we noted, is pretty tough. They said its best just to stay put. I also stopped in at the sheriff's office and looked over their computers. It's really pretty basic. But they did say we could use their phones any time we needed. I spoke to Garcia, there isn't anything she can do from her end. Their internet connection is too slow."

What she left out was the squeal of glee from Pen when she got all the details about their sleeping arrangements. Pen was too smart to not have noticed how she felt about Hotch. Pen was also convinced he reciprocated her feelings. Emily was sure that was all wrong. She cautioned Pen about reading anything into the circumstances. They were just that, circumstances beyond their control.

As she put the food away, and organized the table for them to eat, Emily could feel Hotch's gaze upon her. She tried to ignore how his intent look could affect her. She forced herself to keep her breathing slow and calm.

What she didn't know was Aaron's fight to keep his equally calm. Even in a rain and mud splattered ugly olive drab poncho, she glowed. Her smile, laugh and warmth lit up the tiny cabin. Control, his biggest ally was going to have to work overtime.

"Did Garcia tell you about the case?"

"Yes, who knew it would be the Aunt? I got an overprotective vibe from her, but didn't think she was the type who would actually kill. So, our case is over. How do we work on the next one from here?"

"Well, considering the team is two members down, I thought it best to put us all on a stand down status. We have been going at some rate and we are all taking a break for the duration of our time here. They will all catch up on paperwork and that's it for now."

"How is Jack?"

A ghost of a smile played on his handsome face as he thought of his young son. Just that softening of his features was enough to send a spiral of heat through Emily.

"As it turns out, Jessica's husband has cousins from California visiting for a week. They have children the same age and he is having the time of his life. Jessica was going to call me to see if he could stay for a few days anyway. So, he's settled. I spoke to him and he seems fine. As long as the phones don't go down too, we should be able to maintain contact."

"That's good. I am sure you miss him anyway. Should we eat?"

They ate in companionable silence. Aaron Hotchner was not a man who chatted idly, and Prentiss seemed to understand. Besides, if she started talking and making him laugh, he knew his control would start to slip.

The cabin had cable and they were able to while away the evening in a equally quiet manner watching an old movie. Neither wanted to go to bed, dreading the awkwardness to come.

Finally after Emily smothered her 5th yawn in a row, Hotch stood and stretched. He was unaware of her eyes devouring how the t-shirt clung to those muscles she had been fantasizing about.

"Uh, Aaron, I think I could fit on the couch…" She hated how trembly her voice sounded.

He straightened and looked sternly at the tiny love seat. Clearly the offer was ridiculous. He could and would control himself. Hating how deep and gravelly his voice sounded he dismissed the notion.

"Jack wouldn't fit on that couch. We are rational adults. We will just share the bed"

The words hung in the air between them for a long moment. Each one tried to ignore the spike of heat they felt.

"Oh yeah, ok then." Crap! Why was she stuttering? Get it together Emily? Bad enough hearing Aaron invite you to bed is playing havoc with your hormones. You cannot let him know!

A similar inner monologue played in his mind. What was he thinking? Share the bed? He should have offered to sleep in the big chair. Too late now. He only prayed he could control himself. Oh great, she just came out of the bathroom wearing shorts and a tank top. All that skin on display. Why couldn't she wear a granny nightgown and curlers?

She slipped into the bed and pretended to settle for the night. He sat and slid his pants off and finally pulled off the tshirt. Oh God. If she had to watch anymore of his clothing come off, she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Sleep came slowly to the two agents that night. Each pretended to breathe slowly so the other wouldn't know. Finally, sleep overtook them and their bodies relaxed.

Emily found herself having that dream about Aaron again. She was wrapped in his arms in bed, her legs tangled with his. She could feel his hands stroking her, He felt bigger, hotter and even more firm than in her earlier dreams. Oh, God, he even smelled better in this dream. His hands had slid under her shirt and were shaping and caressing her breasts. They were tingling and she pushed herself closer to the sensations.

Aaron felt warm. It wasn't too many blankets, but a warm body curled into his. It was a sensation he hadn't felt in too long a time. The sweet weight of woman resting against him. Her skin felt like warm satin against his hands. This dream of Emily responding in his arms had kept him company too many times to count. It was only a dream, so he allowed himself to enjoy it fully. Sliding his hands up he caressed her pebbled tipped breasts.

"ooh Aaron…" Her voice never sounded so real or so close to his ear.

He slid his hands down below the elastic waistband of her shorts to the curves below. This was so real he could feel the damp heat…wait, what?

**I guess you can imagine what road I am travelling on here. Review if you are still with me? **

**Promise the next chapter will more than earn the rating...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the VERY "M" portion of the program. If you are offended, look away. If not, please review?**

**DISCLAIMER: Wishing the delivery men were bringing these characters instead of a dishwasher!**

**CHEMISTRY - 3**

Forcing his eyes open reluctantly, Aaron discovered his dream was too vivid for a reason. It was real. He froze, not sure what to do. His body screamed to continue, his mind was terrified to do so. He was a fellow agent and her supervisor. Never mind that he had been dreaming of this moment with her for too long. She slid her legs up and down around his as she pushed herself against his seeking hands.

"Aaronnnn, please. More. Aaron"

If he had been dreaming about her, it was clear she was dreaming about him in the same way. That had never occurred to him. Armed with this knowledge, he couldn't resist proving his theory. He allowed his hand to continue it's explorations of her wet folds. But he moved slowly, as not to awaken her. Instead, he watched and felt her response. It was completely natural and graceful, like her. Just a little more his libido begged his brain. But it needn't have bothered. The brilliant mind of Aaron Hotchner had been reduced to blazing need. It was focused on her and this moment.

Oh God, Emily, thought. She knew he would feel amazing. She really had the best dreams. This one was the best in a long time. His strong elegant hands were all over her and one of those fingers was sliding into her dripping heat.

"More Aaron, please?"

It was the answering rumble of desire coming from under her chest that finally pulled her awake. Her dreams had never vibrated like that before. Her eyes shot open and she realized she was draped all over one SSA Aaron Hotchner. That wasn't amazing enough. His arm was wrapped around her, sliding along her skin, stroking one breast and his other hand… Oh God, his other hand was inside her shorts about to make her come with just a few strokes of his hand.

Was he asleep? Did he know what he was doing to her? Did he know it was her? Maybe she should just pretend to be asleep again?

She risked a tiny glance up. Oh my God. He was awake and watching her. All that laser like focus was intent on her. She felt a fresh wave of arousal drench him at the sight.

"Emily. We could stop now if you really want that. I should be a gentleman about this. But", and he punctuated that word with a quick swirl of his finger within her heat that made her gasp, "Truthfully, I don't think we want that."

She might have been able to force herself to pull away had not one eyebrow raised at her while a tiny peek of a dimple seduced her. "Emily?" He was leaving the choice to her. She took a deep breath, and that only moved her skin closer to him.

Who was she kidding? She had just literally been awoken by her dream coming true. Screw the consequences. This man had been haunting her dreams and thoughts for years now.

Sliding one hand up, she finally got to trace that dimple with her fingers as she had wanted to for years.

"Yes, oh yes"

His dark eyes glittered in pure male triumph. In a move that left her breathless, he tugged the little tank up and over her head. Those intense dark eyes blazed with something she had only seen in her dreams. He rolled over her and with one hand supporting his weight leaned over her, taking in the sight of her under him.

"Emily"

It was all he said, but the deep husky tone spoke volumes to her. He made short work of stripping the rest of her interfering clothes. Then he just looked.

Aaron still couldn't believe he was in a bed with a very naked Emily Prentiss and he was awake. He had to lower his head to satisfy his curiosity if she tasted as good as she had always looked.

She should taste like morning breath. Instead she tasted like all of his deepest fantasies. There was a part of him that knew he shouldn't. But then her tongue swirled up to twine with his and he sent that part to hell.

Her hands snaked under his utilitarian and somehow sexy white t-shirt. Breaking the seal between their lips only long enough to pull it off his head and catch breaths, they immediately began to devour each other. His deep moans and growls were punctuated by the whimpers in the back of her throat as continued to stroke and tease her.

She managed just enough coherent thought to begin pulling off those dark blue boxers. She wanted nothing between them, not even a thin layer of sensible cotton. Pulling away and smiling at her sound of disappointment, he quickly peeled them off his body. Finally, they were lying skin to skin completely. His fantasies were pale and puny things compared to the glowing reality of Emily Prentiss naked in his arms.

Emily gasped a little as she caught sight of what those boxers had hidden. Now she knew why his pants were always a little baggy. Her fantasies were right again. Hotch was well, hung. Right now, it wasn't hanging. Instead it was standing upright from a thatch of dark hair. She couldn't resist. Her hands began at the large head and caressed their way down to the base. His groan was her reward and set off a fresh wave of arousal washing through her.

"Emily, oh, yes, oh Emily."

She smiled at the sound of the most articulate and controlled man she knew babbling her name incoherently. She did it again just to hear that deep voice that had haunted her dreams calling her name.

He couldn't take anymore. One more stroke like that and he would be as a high school boy on his first date. He grasped her hands and held them over her head and leaned against her. Taking her mouth in a deep searing kiss, he took complete control.

Normally, Emily didn't like being under a man like that. But seeing this aggressive side of Hotch in bed was incredibly arousing. His weight pressed her into the bed and their bodies were perfectly aligned. She would allow this man anything.

Still holding her hands with one hand, he managed to reach down and stroke himself against her drenched slit. He could feel her reaction all along his body. As much as he loved making her shiver, his control was rapidly slipping.

He eased himself slowly into her heat, forcing himself not to just attack. This sensation, one he had been denied for too long was too exquisite not to savor. She was tight, and soaking wet. Knowing he had caused that reaction spiked his arousal impossibly higher. Finally seating himself completely within her hot walls, he stopped. He could feel the whimper from her as much as he heard it.

It had been too long for Emily. Being alone with yourself and an appliance had nothing on the reality of a man. And this was not just any man. It was her fantasy man and he was already far surpassing her wildest imaging's. She had never felt so full in her life. If it were not for how turned on she was, his size would have been almost painful. But she was extremely hot and wet and this felt perfect and he hadn't even moved yet. Her body adjusted to him quickly and she couldn't resist just a little roll of her hips. Oh, God, even better, she thought.

Aaron felt her tiny movement and stopped kissing her long enough to look into her eyes. Her mouth was open and eyes dropped shut with the same expression she usually reserved for great ice cream. He smiled at the thought. It was nice to know he was in that category.

"Emily."

That was it. All he said was her name and she looked into his eyes. He had the smallest smile dancing on the corner of that talented mouth. Those dark eyes were polished ebony and boring into her soul. He was asking and telling her with one word.

"Yes, Aaron, oh yes, please"

His smile grew at her polite response. Please was what he planned to do to her at the very least. He began to move, slowly at first. He was afraid if he went too fast it might hurt her, and mostly he was afraid it would end too fast. This was too perfect to rush. He had waited too long. Every moment of sensation was to be stretched out. He was determined to make this amazing for Emily.

She widened her hips and pulled her knees up so he could get as close as possible. With every stroke down, he was hitting her clit and stroking that sweet spot inside. Most men didn't even know it existed, let alone being able to find it with their cocks. Like everything else he did, Aaron Hotchner made love carefully, thoroughly and perfectly. Within only a few minutes, she could feel the sensations building and gathering. Soon she could only gasp out his name.

"Aaron, Aaron, yes, God, yes!" 

He could feel her tightening and milking him. He wanted to wait and savor the feeling. But his long denied body wouldn't allow that. It hurtled toward that goal, pulled along by her orgasm. He could feel the force of it gathering and could no more control it than the ocean. It was as if it began in his toes and shot out with the thrust of a jet engine.

She wrapped her legs around him and held on for dear life. The sound of her name being groaned out as he came vibrated all along her body. She had never heard or felt anything so powerful in her life.

Finally, they managed to remember how to breathe. He picked his head up from where it had fallen in against her neck. He never allowed himself to lean fully on a woman like that. It had never seemed right. Her hands slid up along his neck to tangle in the very short dark hair. The apology he was forming for collapsing on her died in his throat at her smile. It was wide, serene and completely blissful. He found himself answering with his own similar one.

"Emily? Are you ok?"

**So, this one is as explicit as I have ever written and I am a little nervous. Let me know how it was? And no, this is not the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been receiving messages and reviews asking that this story be continued. So, here it is.**

**Fair Warning! This gets even more "M". I kind of blushed as I wrote it. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I had this kind of power, oh my. Clearly, I don't have any power. Just ask my kids!**

**CHEMISTRY – Chapter 4**

"Emily? Are you ok?"

The smile grew even wider and brighter. How did this woman glow like that?

"Aaron, if I were any more ok, I would implode with it. What about you?"

He was just about to answer when something occurred to him. It was a sensation, actually. He could feel himself softening slowly and the flood of his desire bathing him. A condom. He pulled himself out quickly and sat up, stricken. How could he have been so irresponsible?

"Emily, I am sorry. I didn't bring anything. It never occurred to me to even travel with any protection."

When he sat up and held his head in between those large hands, Emily's heart dropped. He regretted it. He would never speak to her again. They would be awkward strangers at work. His words made her smile. Typical Hotch. They get carried away by their mutual passion and his worry is for her. Ever the gentleman.

"I don't normally travel with anything either, but I am on the pill anyway. It makes life easier with the schedule we maintain. You're…..you're not sorry this happened?"

She hated the needy sound in her voice. She had a few one night stands in her life. They were fun. Some were regrets she carried. But she was never the girl who asked that question. This time, the stakes were too high.

He turned and smiled at her ruefully. She was a picture out of one of his private fantasies. Her hair was mussed and a little sweaty. Those breasts that had tormented him for hears were peaking out of the covers. Regrets? No. He should regret. He should be worried about the ramifications of all this. All he could think about was lying down and pulling her sweet weight against him and sleeping.

"No, only that it took me this long to act on how I felt."

The worried lines in her forehead instantly eased at his words. She let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She smiled slightly, a question still haunting those dark eyes. Aaron smiled truly at her. She was beautiful and glowing with his lovemaking. This still felt like a dream. He half expected to be woken by a shrilling cell or Jack's strident demands for pancakes. He reached a hand and smoothed her tousled hair. He trailed the back of his knuckles over her flushed cheeks gently.

"Emily, I know this is highly improper. I know there are rules against this for a reason. I know I should have slept on the floor. But right now, this minute, I don't care."

Emily took his large hand and pulled it back to her face. Turning it over, she looked at the palm and then pressed a kiss in the center. Aaron was watching her actions intently, with a light she hadn't seen in his eyes in years. His stern features looked younger somehow.

"Hotch, Aaron, I don't care right now either. This was well, magical. But honestly, I don't want my heart broken here. You will care when we leave here. You will care a lot. It's who you are. You care about the rules. Not because you don't care about people, you do. You believe the rules protect people and you are all about protecting. I know how I feel. I know I have felt this way for a long time. I should shut my mouth and just enjoy the moment. But you are not just a moment for me. I know that."

The room was lightening as she spoke. The clouds were parting for a moment and the dawn that had bravely tried to arrive in the gloom burst forth. They could see each other clearly in more ways than one.

"Emily…"

She could see him struggling as he acknowledged the truth to her words. Part of her heart was singing because he wanted her as much as she wanted him. But that wouldn't be enough for him. He wouldn't flout the rules. He wouldn't be the man she loved if he did. It would eat at him.

"Emily, I wish I could be the man who doesn't care. Lord knows I want to be the kind of man who, well for lack of a better word, Rossi."

Her laughter surprised him at such a delicate moment. She was leaning back against the headboard. Her expressive face alight with laughter, her eyes were almost tearing.

"What? Why is that funny?"

"Oh, Aaron, really? Rossi? You want to be like Dave Rossi? Oh no, you are the Anti-Rossi"

"No, I don't want to be Dave Rossi. I mean I just want to be able to do this and not worry about the consequences."

As those words left his mouth he realized how they sounded. For a man who was this smart, he just said the stupidest thing possible. A quick glance at her falling face confirmed it.

"No, God no Emily I didn't mean that. I meant I didn't want to have to worry about the rules the way he doesn't ever seem to. Damn him anyway. Half those rules were written with him in mind. I can't believe I am in bed with you finally and discussing David Rossi. This is now how I imagined this moment."

Watching the normally eloquent and brilliant Aaron Hotchner babble took her by surprise. But what he said really caught her suddenly.

"Wait. You imagined this moment?"

Those elusive dimples flashed again briefly as he ducked his head. He might have known she would catch that. Well, there didn't seem to be any point on hiding it given what had just happened. He looked her straight in the eye and answered.

"Emily, I have imagined and fantasized about this more than I should probably admit. But I guess pretending otherwise would be foolish, since we're sitting on a bed naked. I don't want you to be uncomfortable about that. But yes, I noticed you. For a long time, I had wanted to be just here."

Her smile came back full wattage again. Those dimples did her in every time. Maybe it was because he was just so handsome. Maybe it was because he so rarely smiled fully. But when he even slightly smiled, she melted. A real smile that reached those intense eyes sent her over the edge.

"But Emily, to be fair, you were moaning my name. So maybe I am not out here alone?"

The slightly plaintive note in his voice was highly unusual for him. He was normally so sure. That serious deep voice of his was one of his sexiest features, and he didn't even know it. His face was uncertain as well. She did the only thing she could. Kneeling up next to him she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him back onto the bed. They had real issues to discuss, she knew. But a naked Aaron Hotchner in her bed, asking if she imagined him as he had imagined her was too good to pass up. Those problems could wait. Right now, she had a few more fantasies to live out.

He allowed himself to be drawn down over her again. Her hands slid up to cup his cheeks. His eyes were still asking the question. He deserved her truth.

"Aaron, this is better than anything I could have imagined. And yes, I did imagine you and this."

She pulled him down and kissed him, softly at first. This time, she took control. She had her fantasy in her bed in real life. She had no idea what would happen in the future, but for now, she was going to enjoy it. She pushed him over and swung her legs over him. Leaning down, she started exploring and kissing each long, lean inch. The rasp of his unshaven face abraded her hands and face. It gave her chills. As her hands roamed down the expanse of his chest, he moaned just a little. He was laying still, his hands on her hips, allowing her to take this where she would.

Aaron couldn't believe it. He was over 40. His body should be screaming for sleep but it was stirring back to life again. A naked smiling Emily Prentiss, perched on his chest raining kisses down his neck and torso would bring the dead to life. The first time they had both been half asleep and had let their bodies make the decision. This time, he thought, he was going to take his time and enjoy every moment.

In a move that left her shocked and breathless, he flipped her over again on the small bed. Her eyes were still smiling, but asking a question.

"I am taking my time this time, Emily. I have waited too long for this moment to rush."

At her speechless nod of assent, he began to slowly and carefully trace each feature of her lovely face. Her breathing hitched as he caressed her. When he leaned down and began to follow his hands with his mouth and tongue, she whimpered her pleasure. On hearing the sounds leaving her lips, Aaron smiled. It had been a long time for him, but it was nice to know he still knew what to do.

Emily opened her eyes to see a small smile hovering on the handsome face above her. She pulled it down and kissed him deeply. Their tongues danced and dueled, each one striving for supremacy. They could each taste themselves and each other. They tasted the passion, the need and the real feeling behind it.

It occurred briefly to Emily that she should register his lips and tongue as deadly weapon when they got back to HQ. The man was dangerous. She couldn't remember the last time just kissing had turned her on this much. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to get even closer, if that were possible.

What were possible were those little whimpers she was making as he kissed her. She was hanging onto him for dear life and kissing him back with equal fervor. He could hear and feel those sounds and they were traveling along his nerve endings to his cock. Her knees were spread wide and he was once again tucked into the cradle of her welcoming hips. His body was screaming at him to just take and claim her again.

But the little bit of rational Aaron that remained reminded him that this was a woman worth loving thoroughly and slowly. This was a time to be savored. He pulled back and looked a little. Her lips were swollen and reddened from their frantic kissing. She was gasping for air and their eyes met. Those lips curved in a smile at him.

His answering smile said it all. It was full of lust, passion and a little bit of male triumph. It said he knew he was making her crazy and loved it. He pulled a little further back and began to slowly trace every inch of skin with his lips, teeth and tongue. At first she just accepted this tribute, but soon he had her squirming. As he discovered areas of her skin that made her gasp or giggle, he went back and lavished them with more attention. The spot just below her ear that made her gasp and the one on her toned stomach beside her navel that made her jump and giggle were carefully explored. He could have spent an hour just on her breasts and how responsive they were to his caresses.

He was living the fantasies he had only privately entertained for a long time. But instead of himself and his wishful thinking, he had Emily in his hands.

"Aaron! Yesss!"

The sound hissed out of her as he slowly drew on finger along her dripping folds. It sounded so good he did it again several more times just to hear her gasp and moan his name. No matter what happened from here, he would etch that sound on his brain.

He was lying on his side slowly watching her face as she reveled in his careful attentions. She was gasping and writhing. Suddenly, her eyes, which had been closed as she savored the sensations he was pulling from her, popped open. Her hands, instead of clenching and unclenching reached over and grasped him. A smile curved her lips when he moaned suddenly. She had been delighting in his attentions but wanted to play a little too.

She slowly stroked her hand along his length. His slow loud exhalation told her she was on the right track. As she caressed it, she could have sworn it got harder and larger. By the time she got to very sensitive head, and spread the drops leaking out, his breathing has quickened. But it was the low groan he let out that really heated her. She had been only focusing on her explorations, but then she looked at his face. His normally controlled expression was gone. He was biting his lower lip and his eyes were closed. It was a face of pleasure and she didn't think she had ever seen anything so sexy in her life. Until he opened his eyes and looked right at her.

"Oh fuck yeah, Emily. Just like that. Touch me, stroke my cock. Yes, please Emily. I love how you do that. Do you know how fucking hot that is?"

Dirty talk spilled out of the mouth of a man who was known throughout the FBI for his control. And she was the one making him lose that control. And better yet, it was her name he was babbling. She was even more turned on. She wondered how he would react if she…

Aaron almost jumped when he felt the very tip of her tongue against him. Then her lips slowly circled his head and applied a soft sucking kiss. When her tongue teased that small opening he groaned her name again.

Oh, yeah, she felt a fresh flood of heat. His big hands caressed her head and she had to push it. She pushed just a little more of him into her mouth, aware that there was no way she could take him all.

Aaron was in heaven and hell. He honestly had no idea how long it had been since someone did this. It was past perfect. What she was doing to him with her tongue should be illegal. He would give her an hour to stop. But he wanted her with him. Just another moment, he promised himself. He could control himself. Then she groaned her approval at how he felt. That vibration all but set him off. He gently but insistently pulled her off him. Her reluctance to give up her position was evident in the last little kiss she gave him.

He had her on her back and under him before she could even breathe. He took a deep breath and forced himself to slide one hand along her. Her hips tipped up to meet his questing hand, and he could feel him drip onto her. Had she become more aroused by what she was doing? He slid just the very end into her, aware that she might be sore. Her little gasp stopped him.

"Emily?"

"Oh my God. That is the most amazing feeling in the world. More, Now!"

Emily widened her hips and used her hands to grab the ass she had been watching for a long time. Sucking and tasting him had turned her on more than she thought possible. She wondered if he liked hearing the kinds of things he said?

"Aaron! Now! Fuck me now. Fuck me hard!"

Too much? She peeked at his face. It went from a mask of concentration and control to a smile of pure male pride. He obliged her. Instead of that careful and slow slide she had reveled in, he slammed into her.

"Yes!"

She sounded so pleased; he did it again, and then again and again. The slow sweet lovemaking he had planned had been hijacked by the passionate woman of his dreams clutching and moving with him. He ran his hands up her long leg and pulled her knee wide and up against her. She almost screamed in delight at how much harder and deeper that new angle had him.

They kissed wildly. When they ran out of air, they kissed and licked whatever body part they could reach. Then he twisted ever so slightly and she did scream. He quickly covered her mouth with his to absorb the delicious sound. Her ecstasy sent him hurtling over the edge.

When he could form a coherent thought, it was that he wanted this and her forever. There had to be a way to make this work. She moved against him slowly and whispered his name.

"Aaron?"

He had pulled her into his arms when he rolled back against the bed. She felt perfect there. He smiled down at her. A real, slow happy smile that was as glowing as it was rare.

"Emily. I don't know how, but I can't let this and you go. I am going to make this happen…that is if you want?"

"Oh hells yes, Aaron, I want."

**Too much? Thanks for the kind reviews. Would love to hear what you think of the ending.**


End file.
